User talk:Steamy Igloo/Archive 4
fuck you all. first --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :you have a strangely lovable habit of deleting text from my talk pages (or it might have been brandnew last time idk) :>--Steamy..x 22:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::most likely was brandnew. i never really contribute to your talk page --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Nor does he, he just said fuck you and deleted half my talk page. Its somewhere in my second archive..--Steamy..x 22:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::sounds like typical brandnew to me --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep--Steamy..x 22:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess What!--Schoko Ze Germun 15:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :wat--Steamy..x 15:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Bspike is back in HASchoko Ze Germun 15:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Guess what! --Crow 15:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :wat--Steamy..x 15:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Der Stärkere hat zu herrschen und sich nicht mit dem Schwächeren zu verschmelzen, um so die eigene Größe zu opfern. Nur der geborene Schwächling kann dies als grausam empfinden. --Crow 15:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I was born brave and strong and true.--Steamy..x 16:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::That's so deep bro--Schoko Ze Germun 17:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm born Finnish, which corresponds to the same thing. Also, 110°C sauna is not fun when the old man next to you throws more water on the kiuas (the stove thingy) :p I'm not entirely sure if the steam wave is equally hot to the sauna stove, but steam anywhere near that temperature on your skin kinda makes it go red. Then jumpjump into a cool lakey! ^__^ --''Chaos?'' -- 21:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you really think so, bud? Was it good? :Yeah, and your supposed to reply on the page i talked to you on btw (your talk page) but whatever =p also remember to sign with 4 of these ~ :>--Steamy..x 11:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You should Quit GWs. Today :p. Life Guardian 23:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :nigger it wont happen soon im just toying with the idea for now--Steamy..x 09:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah quit //GilWors --Schoko Ze Germun 11:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Life wants you to quit so he can have your account---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::i know ;o--Steamy..x 11:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Jax is still calling me on to ply GvG and 4v4 shit. Not just yet. Alternatively, just share that shit. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :wat? i havnt played gw in a week apart from half an hour yesterday to find out what happened with bro cause chris was going on about all the random shit that happened and i havnt asked you to gvg in months nig :p--Steamy..x 12:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::My sense of "recently" is pretty long-term. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::um--Steamy..x 14:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Chaos' purely sexual nature denies him the bonds of time. It is both a liberty and a curse for him, considering that he could be causing the young men of Europe to orgasm for 3 hours or 3 seconds, he simply can't tell the difference. His transient, subtle existence also allows for him to have experienced sex in times and places no one would have ever thought possible or in any way desirable. You remember all those stab wounds in Julius Caesar? Yup, Chaos has fucked each one. Helen Keller learned to mimic hand signs and noises right? Wrong, Chaos was fucking her and causing her to have uncontrollable cries of pleasure and pain while her hands waved about. The dinosaurs were wiped out by a meteor, right? Again, wrong. Chaos fucked each one into a permanent coma causing their pristine preservation in time, frozen in rock with the exact same expression they each had at their deaths of both incomprehensible glee and unified terror. ::::In short, please forgive him if he forgets where he is or what he's doing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:49, 7 June 2010 :::::That is the most epic thing i have ever heard you say.--Steamy..x 15:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good times. --χάος? -- 17:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) halo is srs bsns tbh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lImmAYeXx4&feature=channel--[[User:Steamy Igloo|Steamy]]..x 13:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty well made. But what the shit. --ςοάχ? -- 13:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: :D:D:D--Steamy..x 13:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: lol wadefuck, they should make a Karaoke version of this--Schoko Ze Germun 14:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::c, whats your msn btw?--Steamy..x 14:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I shall give it to you as soon as you log on to gilwors, wouldn't feel comfortable posting my e-mail here :o--Schoko Ze Germun 14:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll come on now--Steamy..x 14:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I came ... To save your miserable day (just an assumption) --Schoko Ze Germun 18:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ssk :> ssc<3--Steamy..x 18:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::tab is definitely kind. --Frosty 18:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ups i never knew what it meant and i think it was kj who said it just means cute :< i'll fix--Steamy..x 18:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did? I thought it meant "cool". Like fsc = Frostysocool. I'm bad at teh abbrevs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:34, 9 June 2010 :::::Well it was either you or dandy and dandy seems more likely to know it :P--Steamy..x 18:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I recommend not using them at all, or crow may flame you for being a faggot. --Frosty 18:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::PvX:NPA--Steamy..x 18:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's "frosty so cute", not "frosty so cool". jsb :< --ςοάχ? -- 18:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) doodle None of you (other than fsmm) are allowed to use these abbreviations. Fuck you all, kankerlijers. --Crow 19:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sie sind nicht eine nette Person ::Hdm du Wichser. --Crow 19:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Hdm? O.o ::::Crow du Lausbub, hdm = shut the fuck up, just fyi--Schoko Ze Germun 21:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::k :::::Lms --Crow 21:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What?--Schoko Ze Germun 21:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lutsch mein Schwanz. --Crow 21:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't believe you're the right authority to say that, seeing how you just used it wrong. Well, Dark Chaos is hilariously bad at it. --ςοάχ? -- 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Wat --Crow 21:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That'd be lms instead of lsm, du Schwuchtel--Schoko Ze Germun 21:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't judge something you have no idea about. --Frosty 21:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know what you're talking about! :DDD --Crow 21:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) This section is no longer valid as a kraut has posted too many times in it.--Steamy..x 21:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Merging builds Steamy, I will do this grunt editing work... I say keeping the stoning spammer page and merge in some talk/variations form the Attuned Eruption page. Ok? :Theres actually an official merging process, remember to sign btw.--Steamy..x 14:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I am catching on to the way of things here at pvx. Thanks for your helpful suggestions. Do you have the time to look at Build:E/P Fall Back Nuker. I think it is a very cool build that has a place here at pvx. I don't understand the procedures regarding the deletion of pages. Help me out here? --GeroWizhard 22:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Ive looked at it already and yeah it is a cool build which is while we already have it which is why its tagged for deletion ;) we dont need 2 copies of pretty much the same build. And only admins can delete pages, you can put a deletion tag or a well tag on it, well tags are for saying its inferior or a dupe or whatever, deletion tags are for EXACT dupes, author requests, broken/unneeded pages etc. just put or to tag them. Whats your MSN btw?--Steamy..x 22:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I was unsure of how to add this variant to the Build:E/any_SH_Elementalist (which seems too broad a concept... Justified by the recent Build:Me/E_Fast_Cast_Nuker branch off). No MSN, but Yahoo IM: geraldlindsly@yahoo.com --GeroWizhard 23:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) "BY THE GODS!" Hes picked up a mug! http://www.guildwars2.com/global/includes/images/en/environmental_weapon.jpg --Steamy..x 12:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) your vote just wondering how it isnt great anymore, the aftercast doesnt stop the strong hex-required chain from going off, trampling > horns, and how is it inferior to others?image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 18:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Take into account the amount of time before you get the first KD in, thats easily enough time to prepatient so it heals during the spike or get dolyak off, you cant activate dolyak while knocked which is why WC is superior in every way. Also that loses bar compression by having to take 2 shadow steps.--Steamy..x 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::lol --Frosty 22:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You do it like I do and bring Return to time it on their WC. I swear I laughed so hard. --ςοάχ? -- 22:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm too tired and ill to explain shit properly or think properly or bother to work out why your lolling at me and im going to get some sleep--Steamy..x 23:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::mmm? dolyak signet probably would activate .01 second before second hit for kd--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Great build or greatest build? I lold lolgilwors --Schoko Ze Germun 14:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ive run it with 5 dev hams in main guild AT like months ago you nig, i am the definition of man shitter.--Steamy..x 18:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Homosexual was the word you were looking for :> --Schoko Ze Germun 22:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::thats dandy your thinking of bro--Steamy..x 22:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::^I hold monopoly on everything related to sexual minorities in here. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::What about interracial sex with dolphins?--Schoko Ze Germun 22:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nope that one's mine.--TahiriVeila 23:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::With Misery being a horse and half the active userbase consisting of rein-deers, sodomy isn't exactly a sexual minority in here. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 06:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I should count my chickens after they hatch :<--Steamy..x 19:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::robert green says hi. tbh we actually outplayed you imo --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea definitely america were much better. --Frosty 10:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I couldnt watch the match cause i was at an athletics championship zzz :< i'll stream it at some point but its not the same knowing we drew with the US :<--Steamy..x 12:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Frosty YAABS...you are a bloody star---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) new sig is boring--Oskar so Steamy 20:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, suklmr, italy draw game makes me sad...--Schoko Ze Germun 20:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::<3--Oskar so Steamy 20:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatever, I'm goin to sacrifice some spaghetti and some pizzas.--Schoko Ze Germun 20:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AChaos_Messenger&diff=1085455&oldid=1085421 It doesn't do an extra indent, just a hardly visible space. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :more than hardly visible it hurt my eyes :<--Oskar so Steamy 15:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oskar so OCD. Can't blame you though :P Tru...hardly 15:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You get used to it. I'll see if I'll cba using nowiki tags in the future, but moving my hand for something so trivial is really a massive effort! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::i r v ocd, ask dandy about some of the ocd shit i do...--Oskar so Steamy 15:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Btw, you could use '=P' for a face instead, though it's personal preference. Tru...hardly 15:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::My personal preference is ;p and :p :::::< --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) sig can you make the second part visible please. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) *cough* ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :but dandys doesnt say chaos :<--Oskar Steamy 20:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't complainging about what it said =p (Dandy has "User:Dandy" redirect to his actual page, which is why i haven't complained about his just fyi =p). My issue with your sig is that "Steamy" is in white on a white background, so you can't see it, I just wanted you to make it visiable is all (so have it grey or something, you can find colour codes/names here) ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::How do i make a redirect of oskar to my page so that i can just have oskar as my sig? dandy did the redirect of steamy for me so idk how--Oskar Steamy 21:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you want to redirect a page: #Go to the page you want to redirect (in this case User:Oskar (make sure it's not in use, if it is you can't do this at all)). #Edit the page #make sure the only thing on the page is: # REDIRECT Destination page //Where destination page is the page you want to be redirected to //in this case User:Steamy Igloo #Save page ::::Simple =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::done--Oskar 12:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Your comment in Discord Didn't get message of it on my mail, so I only found out right now. I know. I tried it. My guild was a full bot-guild. I was already quitting for 1-2 months. Neither did I use it too much, neither could I. But you are right. One time is one time, I learned my lesson very well. Anyway, I only botted raptor :P. Not PvP. I was fair and square there Shadow Form Slayer 19:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) MSN What is yours? Tru...hardly 19:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :not really comfortable saying it here ;o are you on gilwor i'll tell you there?--Oskar Steamy 20:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya, was doing Codex actually, sry for late response. Tru...hardly 20:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) wat Dandy says: *just get to the point, was it fine? ;o? *the sex, I mean *ofc it was fine to give him your email *Please talk to me, Oskar, a marriage requires communication to work *And it also requires acknowledging that I make all the mistakes. *My god, some day I'll make for a really shitty husband for some innocent man or woman out there *And I'll be ever so hilarious in the most serious arguments Oskar<3 says: *wat --Oskar 20:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :^________^ :Not kidding, though, I really might do shit like that when it's the real deal. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::>--Oskar 21:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I knew jax was a fag :>--Schoko Ze Germun 21:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its not classic if you miss out the always :<--Oskar 21:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::So long as I influence here, faggotry is the real deal. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::^--Oskar 14:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) 1-1- like 4 times better than a 1-1- x, does a lot more dps than a WS derv with more defense/utility.... spams dw nearly as fast, unconditionally, 3sec recharge of ws vs a 6 second recharge of wearying, reviseimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 17:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) omg France lol, frenchies so bad at futbol, have you seen it? --Schoko Ze Germun 15:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Why the fuck would i watch france? Shouldnt they be teaching their womenfolk how to shave they're hairy fucking selves instead of being shit at football? Dumb frenchies should lp.--Oskar 12:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::lol i trol u ... meh, Go Go Germany vs Ghana today, Super Deutschland, Super Deutschland - hope the ref isn't such a dumb cunt as the one from serbia - ger --Schoko Ze Germun 13:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::hurr--Oskar 14:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::durr herpa derp derp --Schoko Ze Germun 14:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL ENGLAND I'm so sorry to tell you but.... LOL ENGLAND DOITSCHLAND *clap clap* DOITSCHLAND! <3Schoko Ze Germun 17:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : FUR DER REICH! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Vince are you stalking me with nazi-paroles? :> --Schoko Ze Germun 18:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Noooooo! :<. Here, how about like this: FOR THE GLORIOUS EMPIRE! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Build:D/W WS Hero I herd u leik ias so i put an ias in your ias to make your ias faster. 20:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :i herd u liek fixd votes<3--Oskar 11:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) nigger cunt referee's osht.--Oskar 11:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :hahahahahahahahahaha trollolololooo --Schoko Ze Germun 11:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC)